mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wondercolts/Galeria
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls EG Stołówka w Liceum Canterlot.png EG Twilight i Fluttershy w kolejce na stołówce.png EG1 Fluttershy i Twilight na stołówce.png Canterlot High School athletes EG.png Canterlot High School fashionistas EG.png Canterlot High School drama club EG.png Canterlot High School eco kids EG.png Canterlot High School techies EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Human Main 5 freshman photo EG.png Students laughing at Twilight EG.png EG1 Rarity pokazuje akcesoria kibica "Wondercoltów".png Rarity "Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us" EG.png EG Pinkie zakłada kucykowe uszy.png EG Rainbow rytmicznie uderza tacką o stół.png Girls with their hands in the air EG.png Rainbow and Rarity singing together EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy cheering EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cafeteria EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Canterlot High students dancing EG.png Sunset Shimmer watches from outside EG.png Athletes helping out EG.png Eco kid and fashionistas laughing EG.png Photo Finish setting up camera EG.png EG1 Piosenka Time to Come Together.png Students cheering in gym EG.png Students at Fall Formal scared EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png EG1 Flash Sentry zostaje trafiony promieniem Magii Przyjaźni.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks 46.JPG Canterlot High students cheering EG2.png 151.JPG EG RR Dazzlings rozpoczynają piosenkę Battle..png Aria Blaze standing among CHS students EG2.png 189.JPG EG RR Zdetermionowana Trixie w piosence Battle..png 199.JPG EG RR Zaklęcie The Dazzlings zaczyna działać.png 202.JPG Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png EG RR Obrażona Trixie.png Flash "I'm gonna get more punch EG2.png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png EG RR Pozytywnie zaskoczona dyrekcja.png Students in the crowd cheering 2 EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Snapshots about to sabotage the Rainbooms EG2.png Flash Sentry "just so you can beat me" EG2.png Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png Audience swaying back and forth EG2.png Main cast sans Twilight arguing while their magic of friendship is being sucked away EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Audience after shockwave EG2.png Audience singing along EG2.png Audience booing at the Dazzlings EG2.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Static shot of the main six EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Students cheering unenthusiastically EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png EG3 Wondercolts w strojach defiladowych.png Band members throwing out ears and tails EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops try to be friendly EG3.png Rarity "you might use a little tact" EG3.png Sandalwood, Derpy, and Micro Chips waving EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash waving EG3.png EG3 Zmartwione dziewczyny.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png CHS and CPA students mingling happily EG3.png EG3 Zdenerwowane dziewczęta.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD in goggles and lab coats EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png EG3 ACADECA Wondercolts.png Main six cheering excitedly EG3.png Crusaders and CHS students cheer EG3.png EG3 Łuczniczki.png EG3 Wrotkarki.png EG3 Motocross .png Applejack satisfied; Fluttershy clapping EG3.png Wondercolts in slow suspense EG3.png EG3 Wondercolts2.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png EG3 Motocross start.png Both CHS and CPA students excited EG3.png CHS students in shock and fear EG3.png CHS students in an excited uproar EG3.png Sunset and friends after the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Rainbooms prepare for the final event EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts below the battle EG3.png Shadowbolts and Wondercolts under purple light EG3.png More Shadowbolts and Wondercolts under purple light EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Lemon, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunny looking confident EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Starlight hugging Paisley EG3.png EG3 Przytulanko .png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png W klipach promocyjnych [[Ogon w ruch|'Ogon w ruch']] EG2 Wondercolts3.png EG2 Wondercolts4.png EG2 Wondercolts5.png EG2 Wondercolts6.png EG2 Wondercolts7.png EG2 Wondercolts8.png EG2 Wondercolts9.png EG2 Wondercolts10.png EG2 Wondercolts11.png Idealny dzień na zabawę EG2 Wondercolts12.png EG2 Wondercolts13.png EG2 Wondercolts14.png EG2 Wondercolts15.png EG2 Wondercolts16.png EG2 Wondercolts17.png EG2 Wondercolts18.png EG2 Wondercolts19.png EG2 Wondercolts19-0.png EG2 Wondercolts20.png EG2 Wondercolts21.png EG2 Wondercolts22.png EG2 Wondercolts23.png EG2 Wondercolts24.png EG2 Wondercolts25.png [[My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni#Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni|'Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni']] EG3 Wondercolts2-0.png EG3 Wondercolts3.png EG3 Wondercolts4.png EG3 Wondercolts5.png EG3 Wondercolts6.png EG3 Wondercolts7.png EG3 Wondercolts8.png EG3 Wondercolts9.png [[My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni#Sesja zdjęciowa|'Sesja zdjęciowa']] EG3 Wondercolts10.png EG3 Wondercolts11.png EG3 Wondercolts12.png EG3 Wondercolts13.png EG3 Wondercolts14.png EG3 Wondercolts15.png EG3 Wondercolts16.png EG3 Wondercolts17.png EG3 Wondercolts18.png EG3 Wondercolts19.png EG3 Wondercolts20.png EG3 Wondercolts21.png EG3 Wondercolts22.png EG3 Wondercolts23.png EG3 Wondercolts24.png [[My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni#Malowanie banneru|'Malowanie banneru']] EG3 Wondercolts25.png EG3 Wondercolts26.png EG3 Wondercolts27.png EG3 Wondercolts28.png EG3 Wondercolts29.png EG3 Wondercolts30.png EG3 Wondercolts31.png EG3 Wondercolts32.png EG3 Wondercolts31-0.png EG3 Wondercolts33.png EG3 Wondercolts34.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Galerie zespołów